If We Fall In Love
by Aaliyah Higurashi Reborn
Summary: Seto meets Kisara again & falls in love with her.  She gets taken away & he has to save her.  Her misery could destroy the world.  COMPLETE with EPILOGUE!  Rated T for language & sexual innuendo.
1. She's No Ordinary Girl

If We Fall In Love

Chapter One: She's No Ordinary Girl

_Hey guys, it's been a while since I wrote anything. It's been a long && hard road, but I've finally made it to a story that I want to write. So, I proudly present to you, If We Fall In Love: A Sonfic based on the song._

The door swung open with a squeak and in stepped Japan's youngest CEO. Seto Kaiba smirked and took his usual seat, back row, last seat. He liked his privacy. "What will you have, sir?"

"Just a normal lemonade with a touch of vodka." The waiter too down the order and walked to the bar. Seto made himself comfortable and pulled out his cell phone. He sighed and turned it off. Now he could relax for the rest of the night. The waiter came back with Seto's choice drink and bowed himself away. Amy Winehouse was playing her debut song 'Rehab' live on stage. It was just an ordinary night, nothing more than he had expected when he entered the door. This was his new nightlife, listening to sad songs and enjoying what free time he had. Seto's eyes closed and just as he had started to relax, 'Rehab' quit playing. Cold blue eyes shot open and met a young woman stepping on stage. Her silver blonde hair caught the light and sky blue eyes shown with innocence. She couldn't have looked more attractive in her black and red kimono as she smiled. 'This girl doesn't need makeup,' Seto thought as he stared at the red lipstick on those two cute lips. She radiated beauty, natural beauty. Not like those preppy girls that always liked to hit on him after school let out. Their airbrushed tans and caked-on makeup faces didn't at all catch his eye. But this girl, there was something different. Pearly whites peaked out from the red lipstick and Seto knew that this girl wasn't here just to drink and mingle. There was a purpose for her visit into this quiet, dingy bar. He watched intently as she took the microphone from the black stand, smiling through the nervousness and clearing her throat. A piano accompanied her softly as Seto locked eyes with the woman who had captured his very soul with just a glance. Her voice was faint yet familiar as she began to sing.

_"There will be no ordinary days for you if there is someone that cares like I do. You have no reason to be sad anymore. I'm always ready with a smile with just one glimpse of you."_ The piano player started to sing along with her and Seto felt himself slowly slip into her song. He knew her from somewhere, just where?

_"You don't have to search no more cause I am someone who will love you for sure."_

_"So if we fall in love, maybe we'll sing this song as one. If we fall in love, we can write a better song than this. If we fall in love, we will have this melody in our head. If we fall in love, anywhere with you would be a better place."_

_"You can watch that movie in a different light. I will be right there beside you hugging you oh so, oh so tight. How can love feel so cold and empty again? I will keep on holding on and won't let go."_

_"You don't have to search no more cause I am someone who will love you for sure."_

_"So if we fall in love, maybe we'll sing this song as one. If we fall in love, we can write a better song than this. If we fall in love, we will have this melody in our head. If we fall in love, anywhere with you would be a better place."_

_"Feels so good when you're around. One smile from you, one smile from you, and I just feel so bright."_

_"So if we fall in love, maybe we'll sing this song as one. If we fall in love, we can write a better song than this. If we fall in love, we will have this melody in our head. If we fall in love, anywhere with you would be a better place."_ She bowed and exited the stage. Seto just sat in his seat, stunned. That song, he knew it. He didn't know from where, but it sounded ancient. Something like a lullaby he remembered someone singing to him many years ago. He stood up and clapped for her, she deserved that much at least. The young woman smiled and walked offstage, making headway for the bar. Seto walked over and took a seat beside her. She noticed without even looking at him. "Hello Seto."

* * *

_So, who is this young woman that knows Seto? && how exactly does she know him? Find out in the next chapter. Three reviews darlings, thankies! _


	2. I Am Someone To Love You

If We Fall In Love

Chapter Two: I Am Someone to Love You

_Thankies guys for being supportive of my new story. It took much thought && I haven't been able to write much on my other stories, so I appologize to the fans of the others. I will be sure to make time for them as well. So, without any further delaying, here's the second chapter to If We Fall In Love._

The woman smiled and Seto was taken aback. How did this woman know his name? "How do you know me?" She gave another mysterious smile and opened her pocketbook.

"Remember that orphanage you used to live in? I was there at one time too." She pulled out a picture of two small children making a sand castle. It was Seto and Mokuba.

"I don't remember ever seeing you there." Her face contorted into confusion and a song started to play. She got up out of her chair.

"Have you ever heard the song by Fergie called 'Big Girls Don't Cry'?" (I love that song! ) Seto shook his head and the woman smiled. "I'll tell you this much before I go back to my job. My name is Kisara Baker. I am an average young woman trying to find someone to love me. I sing, I dance, and I can make you happier than any man in the world." She winked and left him sitting at the bar. Sean Kingston came onto the stage and Kisara sat at the mic. She looked radiant in her element and Seto decided to watch some more of this Kisara girl. She smiled and everyone turned their attention toward Sean.

_La Da Da Da  
La Da Da Da_

_Ring ring  
Who's calling?  
That's my baby girl on the phone (girl on the phone)  
She says she needs some space and she wanna leave me alone  
But I'm not tripping cos she say that ain't in the wrong  
That's just the way life goes  
Let me know big girls don't cry  
But please let me explain  
Let's sit down work things out  
Before you go on your way  
See I got a lot of things on my mind  
And I know you're feeling the same  
Cos the situation's out of control_

Seto was entranced as Kisara opened her lips sensually and the beautiful voice that escaped put everyone under her spell.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you_

_I'm feeling blue, let's work things out  
Cos I don't know what to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_That's just the way it has to go_

_And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

_1-2-3-4_

Kisara's voice got lower as she started to sing the main first part. Seto started to smile as he watched her.

_The smell of your skin lingers (lingers) on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town (home town)  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby (baby)  
To be with myself instead of clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you_

_I'm feeling blue, let's work things out  
Cos I don't know what to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life_

Even when the song shifted back to Sean's part, Seto's eyes didn't leave Kisara. He was beginning to feel a little jealousy. They looked like a real couple breaking up. The atmosphere held sadness and everyone was silent.

_What should I do? I'm missing you and I feel so down  
Now that you're gone I can't go on this must be the end_

I'm feeling blue, let's work things out  
Cos I don't know what to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life

That's just the way it has to go

_Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

The song ended and Seto jumped up. He knew who she was, and he had to have her in his arms again. That was the song they had shared 3,000 years ago. She had to leave and he found himself crying over her. Kisara, the Spirit of the Blue Eyes. Now Seto knew why the jealousy was flaring up inside him. He had to get away from her, she was going to be his downfall if he didn't...

_Wow, what an ending to a chapter! Two reviews schweets. Keep 'em coming && I'll keep supplying. :)_


	3. Maybe We'll Sing This Song As One

If We Fall In Love

Chapter Three: Maybe We'll Sing This Song As One

_So, Seto knows where he's met Kisara before && who she is. The real question is, will he be able to keep himself away from her? I guess we're getting ready to find out! ;) && thankies everyone for reading && reviewing my stories. All of them. Keep it coming. You're pushing me forward..._

Seto jumped in his limo and rode home. He couldn't stay around Kisara. When she sang, she had a hold on him like a crack addict. It wasn't healthy and he wasn't going to fall for some random chick that he THOUGHT he knew. It just was NOT in his blood. Roland drove a little faster seeing as he knew something was wrong with his master. Little did he know that the road was icy. (It's in the middle of winter btw) Seto felt the car start to slide and a shiver went down his spine. Roland let out a scream, but Seto couldn't hear it. He knew what was happening, and prayed that they would survive. The car hit the side of the hill with a thud and glass came shattering through the window. Seto shielded his eyes and felt himself hit the floor of the limo. The car rolled over once and landed in the middle of the road. Seto felt his body aching as he called out for Roland, but with no answer. He let himself go unconcious and woke up hours later in a hospital bed. White lights were shining above his head and he felt an IV in his arm. Pain struck him all over at once and he slumped back, waiting for death to take him. But death didn't come. Instead a familiar young woman came through the door bearing a gift in her hands. "Are you okay? I heard about the accident and came as fast as I could." It was Kisara. The very person he was trying to get away from and the very reason he had the accident in the first place.

"What are you doing here?"

"The club closed hours ago. I came straight from there. What was such a big rush?" 'Trying to get away from you,' he thought. Her eyes shined with hurt and he wondered why.

"You know I can read your mind. Thanks for that thought." She started to walk out the door but he stopped her.

"I didn't mean it like that." Kisara turned around and glared at him.

"Then how did you mean it?" It was going to be hard to explain, but it had to be done.

"Everytime I get around you, I start thinking I knew you from an Egyptian fairytale." She laughed hard and loud.

"What's so funny?"

"Egyptian fairytale? Honey, you and I are no fairytale. We're very much real. And we did know each other from that past." Seto didn't want to hear this. But coming from her, it seemed like it could be real. She sat beside his bed and sighed. "Get some rest. I'll tell you the story in the morning." She hummed and he drifted off to sleep listening to that soothing voice of her's. The sun was out when he woke. The clock read 12:32 P.M. and he knew he had work to catch up on. A nurse stepped in the room and smiled.

"I've come to give you your shots."

"I need to get home."

"Sorry, no can do. Doc says you're staying here for at least three more days until we can make sure there wasn't any brain damage."

"Where's my driver?" The nurse averted her eyes and put the burning needle in his sore arm. "He's dead sir. I'm sorry to inform you this way." Seto felt no pain from that moment. He felt nothing, his best friend was gone. Kisara woke up and knew something was wrong. Seto was staring into space. This wasn't at all like him. She walked over and put her hand on his.

"What's wrong, my Seto?" He didn't even care that she was claiming him now.

"Roland..." Kisara knew now. He had found out about the dead driver.

"I'm here for you if you need me..." His arms found their way around Kisara's waist and the next thing she knew, a crying man was holding her. She looked at him with pity and frowned.

"Thank you Kisara. I know why the past me fell in love with you now." A slight smile came across her face. He believed her and he was allowing himself to fall with emotions. "Will you stay with me as long as I'm here?"

"Of course love, of course. I've never abandoned you, just been taken away." The past story wasn't important; he would find out later. For the moment she just wanted to take him in her arms and take his pain away. She began to sing and he felt his pain ebbing away. "Yes, we gonna fight. Believe we gonna fight. Fight for our right to love, ya. Nobody wanna see us together, but it don't matter. Cause I got you babe." Sleep took him again and Kisara sat on the side of the bed taking his pain into her own body. She was starting to remember why she fell for him in the first place and she giggled.

_Ain't they cute? Kisara has the power to take pain away from people. Fortunant, huh? LOL! Maybe if Seto continues to show his emotions, he might just end up with someone who can help him. But anyways, what's gonna happen when he gets out of the hospital? Guess you'll have to review to find out. ;) So get to steppin'! And Suethor Killer, there's no point in you reviewing. We already know how you feel on the story honey. You're a MarySue who's just jealous of some people's writing abilities && techniques._


	4. Lost In This Moment With You

If We Fall In Love

Chapter Four: Lost In This Moment With You

_So, Seto's showing emotion in front of a woman. && to beat it all, it's the love of his past. :) Ain't it cute? So, what's gonna happen when he gets out of the hospital? Guess you'll have to read to find out. _

Seto found himself getting better day by day with Kisara taking care of him. She may have been an odd woman, but he always felt happy around her. And he hadn't been happy in years. She fed him, bathed him when needed and kept him company, which was something he desperately needed as of late. He became more and more dependant on seeing her each day and he'd wake up to see her sleeping soundly in the cot the nurses brought in for him. He knew the story of their past; she told it to him on the second day he'd stayed there. Even though it all sounded like a big bunch of bullshit, there was something that told him to believe her. "Kisara, why did you tell me that story?" He'd repeatedly ask her. But she never would tell. She'd just laugh and smile. "Don't ask and I won't be forced to lie to you." He loved her company. She was so pretty and kind. With Roland's death, that's exactly what he needed. But today was the last day, and she wouldn't be with him anymore. Unless he invited her to take care of him. Which would be a lame excuse to see her is what he told himself. She always smiled like she knew something he didn't though. Right now she was asleep though. He loved to watch her sleep so much. She was so pale, but looked at peace. He'd be smiling and she'd wake up staring at him. He'd act like nothing had happened, but she'd grin at him. She was asleep right now. He'd just wait for her to wake up and have breakfast. The nurse came in and smiled.

"Last day here, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yep, doc's letting me out. Aren't you glad?" The nurse giggled.

"I'll miss your wild company, that's for sure." He'd always bug her about getting him some "real food." Kisara stirred and Seto's grin of the day popped up.

"Waking up lovely?" He had grown accustomed to calling her that and she'd affectionately call him 'The Prince of Ice.' He'd laughed when she first called him that. She stretched and walked over to the window.

"This is the last day we spend together, isn't it?" She turned to him and sat down on the side of the bed. His eyes lit up; he had found a chance to invite her home.

"It doesn't have to be. You can come to my house and take care of me. What do you say?" Her face lifted and she grabbed the phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Your brother to let him know I'm on the way. I have to bring my stuff over." He grinned and she left out the door at top speed. Today was going to be great. With Kisara by his side, he knew nothing would stop him from being happy now. The nurse brought in his clothes and he sat waiting for Kisara to return. It was 6:00 before she got back. She looked tired and hungry, but didn't show it. "Are you ready, Ice Prince?"

"Of course lovely." He got up slowly and they headed out to the limo. A new driver awaited them and Seto felt the depression returning like ice in his blood. Kisara's grip on his hand tightened affectionately and he smiled a little. It was going to be a while, but he would get used to this new driver. He had to...

"Come on Seto. We have to get home soon. Mokuba has something in store for you." They got in and Fergie's remix of 'Big Girls Don't Cry' started to play. A big smile came over Seto's face, this was the song she'd sang to him. Kisara seemed to remember as well as she started to sing again. "This is my favorite song, did you know?"

"I didn't. I'm looking forward to learning many more things about you too." They held hands all the way home and Mokuba was waiting at the door for them.

"Where the hell were you guys?" That raven hair was flowing behind him as he came running up to Seto. "I missed you bro. I thought you were dead when I came to see you the first night." Seto embraced his brother and turned his eyes to Kisara. She was getting her bags out of the car and humming to herself. "Where'd you find her? She's beautiful."

"A club. Ain't she?" The brothers smiled in unison and Kisara came to the door.

"I'm going upstairs. Do you want anything before I go to bed?"

"Wait and I'll come up there too." She rolled her eyes and started to climb the stairs. Seto nodded and Mokuba went to help the driver with the remaining bags. Seto closed Kisara's bedroom door and quietly locked it.

"I heard that, you know?"

"I don't care if you did or not. I've been waiting to have some alone time with you." He blushed slightly and Kisara giggled.

"Actually, I've been thinking the same thing." She patted the bed lightly and went over to her mirror. Seto sat and watched her take off her makeup. She looked so beautiful without it. It was a shame that she wanted to wear the stuff in the first place. When she was done, Kisara sat down beside him and smiled. Before Seto could say anything, she was kissing him softly.

_Shew Lord, he gets out of the hospital && what does she do? Immediately goes && attacks him. But hey, I can't say much. I'd do the same. Anyways, the usual, three reviews sweets. :D_


	5. I Want Somebody To Hold

If We Fall In Love

Chapter Five: I Want Somebody to Hold

_Between the stalking of Suethor Killer && school && cheerleading practice, I've actually kept up with updating the story. I guess it's just the wonderful praise I've gotten lately. LOL! I don't care if some of you don't like this story, you're still reading it. So get over yourselves && get lost if you don't want to see a so-called Mary-Sue. But anyways, on with the story. __So, Seto finally has a great girl in his house. Alone. In a locked room. That's kissing the fuck out of him. What's gonna happen?_

Kisara kissed him softly and smiled. "I've waited 3,000 years to do that." Seto's eyes were glazed over and he was loving every minute of it.

"I wish I would have known who you were earlier in my life." Kisara's face turned red and Seto returned the kiss. They sat there for an hour and a half kissing until Mokuba came in. Faces red, Mokuba could guess what they had been doing.

"Every time, I always come in at the wrong moments." He went off gagging and Kisara smiled.

"I don't exactly think it was the wrong moment." She got up and brushed off her skirt. "Let's go down for dinner, shall we?" Seto followed behind her, grabbing her ribs every now and again getting a ticklish reply. They put on their formal faces though when they reached the bottom of the stairs. No one could know what they had done besides Mokuba, and they were sure that he wouldn't repeat it. Seto sat at one end, Kisara at the other. It was funny to see the two of them exchanging glances between bites. Mokuba gagged and ran out of the room. The servants stayed in the kitchen mostly in fear that Seto would kick them out of the house completely if they intruded upon his oh-so-perfect dinner. Kisara radiated happiness as she spoke to her long lost lover.

"How did you know I was going to be at the club?"

"I didn't. I just made a lucky guess I suppose. I've searched for you ever since I found out that you were adopted." Kisara sighed and put her hands under her chin. "It's been such a long time. Don't you agree?" Seto nodded and got up from the table.

"Come with me to the library. I have something to show you." Kisara got up gracefully and took his hand. He blushed slightly at the soft touch of Kisara's hand. They walked down a long hallway until they reached a polished brown door. Seto put his hands over her eyes and leaned down to her ear. "I want this to be between you and I, okay?" Kisara nodded and Seto opened the door. He let go of her eyes and she gasped. The stone tablet from ancient Egypt was right in front of her, the one depicting Seto and Atemu dueling to decide the fate of the world. Kisara could do nothing but stare at the image of her soul, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered the fateful day she was separated from Seto. A bright light shown through her memories and the tears escaped hard and fast. Seto grabbed her as she fell to her knees. "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy to see this."

"I am, but the bad memories came back too." Seto understood now. She remembered dying and losing him. He also started to remember that damn day where he lost the one girl he had ever fallen in love with. Kisara cried into his arms and he knew then that she was here for a reason. "Don't cry, I won't ever lose you again." He kissed her forehead and she raised up.

"How do I know something won't come between us again? I can't afford to lose you a second time." Kisara hugged him tight and let a few more tears fall. "I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do if we got separated again." Seto placed his hand under her chin and gave her a soft kiss.

"I promise you, we will be together no matter what." Kisara sat down and looked closer at the stone tablet.

"How did you get this?"

"I bought it from the museum. They let me have it fairly cheap I'd have to say." Kisara continued to glare at the tablet and Seto held out his hand.

"Come on, Mokuba's gonna think something bad if we don't get back to the sitting room at least." Kisara took his hand and Seto lead the way feeling stronger than ever. He would do whatever it took to protect his lost lover. Whatever. Nothing was going to stand in their way this time, he hoped, for both of their sakes.

_Awww, Seto finally realized that he loves Kisara. And she is worried that they can't be together. What a way to end the evening. Two reviews at least lovelies. _


	6. Nobody Wants To Be Lonely

If We Fall In Love

Chapter Six: Nobody Wants To Be Lonely

_Gosh, I'm making such progress with this story. It makes me smile a lot. giggle Even though I have my haters of the story, well, I'm the author. So get used to it cause this story ain't going nowhere. grin Now, when we left off, Kisara and Seto were staring at the stone tablet and Kisara broke down. They were both afraid of being separated again. So now that we're all caught up, let's get to the story again. _

Seto walked Kisara to her room and they both went to sleep. It was going to be a long day tomorrow between work and tutoring. But instead of resting in her sleep, Kisara dreamed all night. Her dreams were filled with haunting laughter and bright green rods of light. More than once, she thought she felt someone touch her hand, but disregarded it as a fragment of her dreams. When she woke in the morning, surprise took her as she saw Seto sleeping in the arm chair he had put in her room. She tiptoed over to him and examined the sleeping beauty. His face was relaxed, something she wasn't used to seeing. Those locks of chocolate hair were flowing into his face and his breath was soft and warm. Kisara kissed him gently and went to get dressed. She slipped off her clothes from the night before and found a gown hanging on the shower rod. 'A beautiful gift for a beautiful girl', the note read. Kisara's face lit up as she slipped on the silk dress. It fit her just right: black lace and red silk, the bodice was made out of soft cotton and the skirt went below her feet. The low neckline made Kisara blush, but she knew that she would look lovely in this dress. She tied the corset and went back to her room. Seto was still asleep and she stared at him for a few moments.

"Wake up darling." Seto stirred ever so slightly and looked up at Kisara. A smile crossed his face and Kisara sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. It's mostly because of the dress." Seto made one of his impatient noises and Kisara stood up.

"Come on, we have to tackle the morning's activities before lunch. I wouldn't want you to fall behind in your work." Seto stood up and took her hand.

"Do you know why I wanted you to wear this?" Kisara shook her head ever so slightly and Seto cleared his throat. "Someone told me that my biological mother wore this." Kisara fingered the delicate cloth and smiled.

"Your mother must have been very pretty. I'd love to see a picture of them. You know, your parents." Seto looked at Kisara with curiosity and tipped his head to the side.

"I'd like to have a photo of them too." They walked down the hall into the sitting room and Mokuba was writing something on a piece of paper.

"Hey bro. Hey Kisara. You guys just waking up?" They nodded and sat down on the couch. The maid brought them breakfast and Kisara sniffed deeply.

"Nothing's better than smelling french toast and syrup in the morning." A smile came across Seto's face and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"You can have all of it that your heart desires." Mokuba rolled his eyes with a grin and left the room. Kisara cut her french toast and held up the fork to Seto's mouth.

"Eat." He looked down at her and narrowed his eyes.

"I can feed myself, thanks."

"But I want to feed you. It's been a while since I have." Seto laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"What the heck?" His voice was soft and gentle. He opened his mouth and tasted french toast and syrup. Seto swallowed and Kisara's face lit up.

"Is it good?"

"Delicious. Like your kisses." He kissed her and Kisara giggled.

"Thank you Seto. I didn't think I'd get this opportunity ever again."

"Neither did I." Seto kicked back his feet and pulled Kisara beside him. "Let's enjoy the morning while we still can." Kisara nodded and began to devour her food. Seto looked at her with pure love and realized what he had been missing all these years. It was like a breath of fresh air to have Kisara by his side. One of the servants came in and cleared his throat. Seto turned his attention to the servant.

"Sir, there is someone wanting to see you at the door." Seto beconed the servant to come forth and an unexpected guest came through the door.

"Oh my God..."

_Yep, cliffie:D Don't you just love it? I'm enjoying this story so much. So, keep up the reviews lovelies! Two reviews unlocks the next chapter, unless I get the urge to just continue. Which I more than likely will. :D But just make sure to hand out the love && reviews. Until next time!_


	7. Don't Take The Girl

If We Fall In Love♥

Chapter Seven: Don't Take The Girl

_I thought and thought about this chapter for a while, && finally decided who I wanted to be the guest. Shew, I had a brainload full of guests. So, here's the version I chose for this chapter. :D && yah, I learned how to put hearts on here. Yaya!_

Seto jumped to his feet and pointed to the doors. "Get out." The man at the door chuckled and clacked across the floor.

"Treating an old acquaintance like garbage? Tsk tsk boy, I thought you would have learned your manners." In came Pegasus with an ebony cane. Kisara gasped and hid behind Seto.

"What are you doing here Pegasus? Didn't I teach you a lesson before?" Seto's eyes flashed and Pegasus laughed.

"Kaiba boy, I'm not here to see you. I want that little girl you're harboring." Kisara peeked out from behind her guardian.

"Go back to your island, Stepfather!" Seto turned around and raised an eyebrow at Kisara.

"Step... father?" Pegasus cracked a little smile and nodded.

"Kisara is my adopted daughter. And that's why I've come to take her back home with me."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

"STOP IT!" Both of the men looked at Kisara. "I'll go home with Pegasus..." Seto opened his mouth to speak, but Kisara held up her hand. "On one condition." They stared at her and she sighed. "I must be able to return one month from now. Whatever you want me to do must be done within that time limit or I won't go home. I can run from you and you know that well." Pegasus's eyes got narrow.

"Fine." He took Kisara's hand and shook it. "I expect you on the first flight to my island tomorrow morning. That should give you enough time to say your... goodbyes." Pegasus smirked and walked out the door. "Before I forget..." He threw a piece of paper and Seto caught it. "I'll be sending my jet, just to make sure you make it home safely." Pegasus cackled and walked out the door. Seto held Kisara tight.

"I hate to leave you, but if I don't, he'll kidnap me eventually." Kisara kissed Seto's cheek and he watched the innocent tears fall quietly. He wiped them, but a fresh batch came following fast. There was nothing to stem the flow besides holding her.

"Kisara, go. I don't want you to get hurt over something like this. Just make me one promise before you leave." She turned her face upward to meet Seto's.

"And what would that be?"

"You'll come back to me, when the month is over. I really would like to continue living with you. You're such a delight to be around and I'm always happy when you're around." Kisara giggled through the tears.

"Of course I'll come back. I don't know exactly when yet. But I can promise you that I'll be back. Now will you help me pack please? Maybe if I get done earlier, we can spend more time together." Seto nodded and they held hands as they made their way up the stairs. Mokuba sighed as he saw them head for Kisara's room.

"God, I hope they make the most out of the night." He walked into the dining room and shut the door. Kisara and Seto made it upstairs and sat down on the bed.

"I don't want to see you leave, Kisara."

"I don't want to leave, but I will be back no matter what." Seto kissed Kisara softly and they started to pack. Sadness filled the room and Kisara's tears slowly littered the floor.

_So sad. Just when they start to get a little closer, something tears them apart. What will Seto do while she's gone? Find out next chappie! Three reviews chikadees! ;)_


	8. Nothing To Do But Think About You

If We Fall In Love ♥

Chapter Seven: Nothing To Do But Think About You

_This chapter is the one I put the most thought into. What would you do if the person who made life worth living was suddenly gone? Seto was fine before Kisara came along, but will he be okay now?_

Seto just sat staring at his desk. It had been a week since Kisara left him alone. He was okay when she waved at him at the airport. Then again, it hadn't really hit him until now. The days were empty, only containing work and sleep. Mokuba became worried about him again, but he assured the younger brother that he was okay. Okay... that was the word most used this week. It would be three more weeks until he saw his Kisara again. His... ha, he couldn't help but laugh. She wasn't his... but he wished she was... A door opening jerked him back to Earth. "Bro, are you alright?" He didn't use the word.

"Yeah, just tired." And bored... of life. Mokuba sighed and walked out of the room. He closed the door quietly and Seto was alone again. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. Three more weeks... He drifted off to sleep for the first time in three days and could only see Kisara. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be this into her. There was something that he needed to figure out before she came home. But he fell into dreams before he could figure anything out. Kisara cried out for him in his dreams and he ran after her, only to find her broken body lying on the ground. Seto woke with a start and fell backward out of his chair. "Son of a bitch!" He rubbed the back of his neck and looked out the window. Life was going on, perfect as you please through that window. But things just didn't feel right without Kisara smiling at him. Seto walked to the door and left his office. He made way down to his limo. "Take me home." The driver responded by pulling out of the parking lot and speeding back home. He was so tired, tired of missing her... But what else was there to do? His mind couldn't concentrate on anything. He didn't sleep at night. Mokuba was constantly checking on him. Life definantly wasn't right anymore. Seto jumped as his cell phone rang. He pulled it open and answered it hatefully. "What?"

"Hello to you too." His heart skipped a beat.

"Hey lovely, how are you?"

"Alright, but I haven't got long to talk. Dad just left."

"What are you doing for him?"

"He's making me alphabetize his decks and fix his computer. It's really stupid to be honest." There was a pause and Seto knew what Pegasus was planning. But it was childish and wouldn't work. "I have to go, Seto. I'll be in touch when the computer's up and running. Until then, ciao Ice Prince."

"I love you, Kisara." She was stunned to silence.

"I love you too, Seto." Seto heard the phone click and closed his cell. Kisara was stuck with a lunatic who couldn't make a plan worth a shit. The next three weeks were going to be Hell. At least he knew she was alive and okay. There was that word again. The driver stopped and Seto got out. His mansion lay before him, but it held no allure. He wanted to crawl up in a bed with Kisara and smother her in kisses. He rubbed his eyes and opened the door. Something was glowing before him and slammed the door shut.

"Seto, why are you so sad?"

_Ohh, the mystery! giggles Betcha can't wait to find out what that freaky glow is, can ya? Well, it's gonna cost ya! Two reviews bitches:D Get to work!_


	9. I Will Say Anything But Goodbye

♥If We Fall In Love♥

Chapter Eight: I Will Say Anything But Goodbye

_Oh my Gosh, I'm totally in love with this story now. It's taken over what's left of my life (which wasn't very much anyway). But yah, I decided to give you a little insight as to what's going on in Kisara's world right now, then we'll get back to Seto. So, without further interruption, here's the chapter :D_

**_Kisara's POV  
flashback_**

_The room was dark and quiet. Water dripped from the ceiling on the face of someone hiding in the darkness. The door opened and in walked Pegasus. He wore a weathered frown and yanked on a chain. A girl walked forward and tears shown on her face. "Daddy..."_

_"I'm going to let you go. Pack your bags when I let you out." He unlocked the door and the girl stepped into the light for the first time in weeks. She seemed slightly blinded at the sudden light. Her hair hung dank and dirty to her waist. Her skin which usually emitted a lovely glow was just pale and plain today. _

_"Where do you want me to go?"_

_"To the city. Find Seto again. He will be able to help you understand 'The Gift'."_

_**flashback end**_

Kisara woke up with a start. She was shivering and paler than usual. The room was warm, very unlike the one Pegasus used to keep her in. No water was dripping from the ceiling and she had taken a shower not even an hour ago. Why were these memories coming back? The bedroom door slowly opened with a creak and in walked Pegasus. "I heard you call out in your sleep."

"It was just a nightmare." Kisara rubbed her eyes and laid back down.

"I'll need you to take over my company when I leave, you know? It will be longer than a month, so I suggest that the next time you call Kaibaboy, you let him know." Pegasus eyes got narrow and Kisara felt her blood run cold.

"How did you..."

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. Don't you remember my cameras?" Kisara bit her lip a little too hard and tasted blood. Pegasus left the room and Kisara sat on the bed again. She didn't know what to do. Pegasus would surely hold her there, there wouldn't be any going back to Seto. What was she going to do? She started to cry and laid down. It was all she could do.

**_Seto's POV_**

This was the first time he'd cried in years. Everything was just weighing too heavily on his shoulders. But the sight of that glowing apparition stopped that flow of tears fast. "What the hell..." The apparition seemed to lose a little of its glow as Seto stepped in the house.

"Why are you so sad, Seto? I see the tear stairs still fresh on your face." He stared at the glowing thing in front of him.

"I'm sad because... Kisara is gone." The glowing apparition touched his face and he felt warmth. Not burning flesh, just a warm tingling sensation.

"I am her spirit. I am what she calls 'The Gift.'" The ghost of a thing smiled and Seto knew there was something he was missing.

"' The Gift'?"

"Yes, 'The Gift'. I am her soul, and the most dangerous part of her. Listen swiftly Seto. Kisara is stuck with Pegasus. He has no intentions of letting her go..."

"I had that much figured out."

"If she doesn't come back, I'll be activated inside her and there will be nothing but chaos. So you have to go and take her away. Far away! If she becomes restless, she could destroy the entire earth." Seto started to shake. He was really afraid now. "Go to her." Seto took off to the basement and the apparition disappeared. He knew what he had to do, and fast!

_Well, how was that for information? We've all heard of going insane if we don't get to see that one person again. Well, this time, it's for real. Three reviews lovelies to unlock the next chappie. So get to steppin!_


	10. I'll Find Her

♥If We Fall In Love♥

Chapter 10: I'll Find Her

_Well, Seto && Kisara have made it this far. So what happens if Seto doesn't get to her? She'll destroy the entire earth. So Seto really needs to get there fast. So, onward with the story ya'll!_

Seto tapped his fingers on the window sill. He watched the clouds roll by and wished frantically that he was holding Kisara now. She would be an emotional disaster if they didn't hurry and save her, literally. His mind was racing and he felt a sharp pain in his heart. Seto grabbed his chest and lowered his head. His hands started to shake and he opened his travel bag. A bottle of nerve pills lay inside securely. Seto grabbed the bottle and took two. His nerves seemed to calm down slightly and he slumped against the seat. He sighed and pressed a button above his head. "Yes sir?"

"Can you play me some music? I don't care what, just something."

"Of course sir." Seto waited and heard 'Bartender' start to play. He laid his head back and sang with the tune.

Yeah...  
Uh-Huh...  
Yeah...  
Yeah...

Broke up with my girl last night so I went to the club (so I went to the club)  
Put on a fresh white suit and a Minicos sitting on dubs (sitting on dubs)  
I'm just looking for somebody to talk to and show me some love (show me some love)  
If you know what I mean... Uh-Huh...  
Everybody's jackin' me as soon as I stepped in the spot (I stepped in the spot)  
200 bitches and man ain't none of them hot (ain't none of them hot)  
'Cept for this pretty young thang that was workin' all the way at the top (all the way at the top)  
Shawty what is your name?

Oh she made us drinks, to drink  
We drunk 'em, got drunk  
And then I think she thinks I'm cool  
She gave me a wink, I winked back  
And then I think that, we headed out something proper like...

I like the bartender  
(Oh if you're lookin' for me)  
I'm at the bar with her  
(Uh-huh, OK)  
I like the bartender  
(Yeah if you're lookin' for me)  
I'm at the bar with her  
(Oh uh-huh, OK)

Got a brand new girl so I'm feeling all good inside (all good inside)  
Feel like I put some brand new 24's on a brand new ride (on a brand new ride)  
Triple shot of patron on the rocks with little bit a lime (with a little bit a lime)  
I'm just keeping it real (Uh-huh)  
Baby still working at the club so I'm getting in free (so I'm getting in free)  
Wednesday night I'm on the list T-Pain plus 3 (T-Pain plus 3)  
Everytime I hit the spot baby girl taking care of me (taking care of me)  
How do you think I feel?

_Hook_

_Chorus _

Shorty I'm sure you heard that I really never come out (never come out)  
Unless I'm in the M6 doing tricks freeway burnt out (freeway burnt out)  
Got a passenger side that's empty wanting it to be your spot (be your spot)  
But you on my billboard we can act like the charts gonna end up on top (end up on top)  
Don't smoke don't drink that's why I don't be by the bar baby (baby)  
Just lookin' at you from a distance looking like a god damn star baby (baby)  
So my girl don't see me T-Pain can I get those keys to the car? (those keys to the car?)  
'Bout to go and Bang Bang Boogie with my cutie and I'll see you tomar' (see you tomar')

Oh she made us drinks, to drink  
We drunk 'em, got drunk  
And now I know she thinks I'm cool  
She gave me a wink, I winked back (Uh-huh)  
And then I think that, (Uh-huh) we 'gonna have fun at my spot tonight... (Oh yes)

_Chorus_

"Sir, we've arrived at Duelist Kingdom." Seto grabbed his breifcase and made headway for the castle. He knew Kisara was in there somewhere, he could feel her presence. Pegasus better have kept her safe, for his sake as well.

_Well, I know it's a little short. But I wanted to draw it out a little longer. So send in those reviews_


	11. I Need You To Survive

♥If We Fall In Love♥

Chapter Eleven: I Need You To Survive

_Okay guys, the chapter after this one will be the last one. I've been so proud of this story, && I thank you guys for sticking through this far. So please enjoy this chapter && be prepared for the end. Leave lots of love && feedback && I might consider writing an epilogue. Without any further delay, let the chapter begin._

Seto reached the door and it swung open of its own accord. He slowly walked into the dark hallway and heard something squeak. It made him jump slightly. He stopped for a moment and listened. He heard nothing but wind. Seto ran through the hall until he reached a set of doors on the left. "I don't remember those doors being here." He pushed them open and let out a gasp. Kisara was hanging from chains dangling from the ceiling and she appeared unconcious. "KISARA!" Seto ran up to her and shook her hard. "Kisara, wake up. Please, wake up!" Someone walked in clapping.

"Bravo, Kaibaboy. I never thought you'd make it." Pegasus stepped out of the shadows wearing a demonic smile.

"Pegasus!"

"Like what I did to her? She needs to learn that family comes before romance. Especially when it comes to love." Pegasus stepped forward more and Kisara began to stir. She moaned slightly and started to shake the chains.

"Stepfather, what have you done?"

"Found a way to keep you here. You should have listened to me." Kisara shook the chains harder and more frantically. "Since you don't want to help me, your soul can. I told you to find out information on 'The Gift'. You refused. You went off and found love. But I did research. I know your soul is the Blue Eyes White Dragon and if I kill you, your soul will be mine to control." Pegasus smiled deviously and Kisara screamed.

"Not again, I refuse to let it happen again!"

"Again?" Suddenly the green flashes of light and screams made sense. He remembered his past father killing Kisara too, with his Millenium Eye. How ironic...

"Wait!" Pegasus turned to Seto in surprise. "Her soul has already been released. If you kill her, Blue Eyes won't come. She's already gone."

"You're lying. She has to have that soul, and it's mine!" Pegasus ran toward Kisara with a knife. Seto screamed and a bright flash of light engulfed the room. A glowing version of Kisara emerged from her body.

"Seto, you were right about my soul. Blue Eyes no longer resides within me. I'm sorry that this had to happen. Just remember, I'll always love you..." The light faded and the warmth flooded from the room. Seto looked at Kisara and felt a tear slide down his cheek. Blood was streaming from Kisara's chest. Her face hung and her eyes were closed. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't frowning either. Seto walked over to her and Pegasus fell to the ground on his butt. Seto touched her face and dissolved into the past. He blinked and looked around. The past version of himself and Kisara were sitting on a bed in his room. Apparently the present version of Seto had been transported to Ancient Egypt. He watched them with interest as Priest Seto reached for Kisara's hand. She blushed and Seto did too as he spoke. "Will you sing that song to me that you sang to me last night?" Priest Seto had a glint of happiness in his eyes and Seto knew why. "Of course love."

"_Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I heard the words come out  
I thought that I would die  
It hurts so much to hurt you_

_Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken_

_I'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you_

_Each time I say something I regret, I cry "I don't wanna lose you!"  
But some how I know that you will never leave me, yeah._

_'Cause you were made for me  
Some how I'll make you see  
How happy you make me_

_I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive_

_So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.._

_And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you_"

Seto found himself tearing up again and saw the past fading. Kisara's dead body came back into view and Seto broke down. Pegasus was gone and the chains were gone from Kisara. She was laying on the floor looking like a fallen angel. Seto picked her up and whispered in her ear softly.

"You're my one true friend and I never meant to hurt you." Seto kissed her gently and laid her on the floor. The flames in the chamber flickered and Seto sat on the floor crying.

_Shew, this makes me wanna cry. So, the next chapter is the last one guys. I hate to say it. So make sure you hit that R & R button down on the bottom left. Stay tuned for next chappie:D_


	12. I Can't Let Go

If We Fall In Love

Chapter Twelve: I Can't Let Go

_Alright guys, this is the end of the road as Boyz II Men would put it. I love their music Kisara and Seto have been reunited, although it's not exactly the reunion either of them would have wished for. But at least Seto knows where his heart lies. Let's find out what is going to happen to Seto._

He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. Nothing was right. Seto sat in the waiting room, waiting for a response. Was she dead? Was she going to make it? How would he live without her? He hadn't known her that well... who was he kidding? He'd known her since before he could remember. He smiled slightly as he remembered a song he heard years ago. It was amazing to him how one song could make him think about everything.

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only the sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see  
the missing pieces I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home  
I know that it might sound  
more than a little crazy  
but I believe...

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

Seto sighed and stared at the wall. How would he be able to let her go like this? He went to save her and still she could die. His head fell into his hands and minutes later he felt cold hands on his shoulders. Little hands...

"Bro, are you okay? I came as soon as I got the message." Mokuba was staring at him at face level.

"I'm okay."

"No you're not. You won't be okay until you hear about her." Mokuba sat down and smiled a little. "I know you bro. Don't forget that." Seto smiled through the tears and started to sob. The doctor came in and Seto composed himself.

"What's doing doc?"

"Just my job, Mr. Kaiba. I'm guessing you'd like to hear about Kisara though, huh?"

"It would be nice." The doctor sat down and sighed.

"She won't come out of this whole. She's lucky to be alive. We have her on life support right now." Seto slumped against the wall and didn't comprehend anything else that was said. Life support... she wouldn't be able to come out of this. Seto got up and walked into the hallway. He punched the wall as hard as he could and blood spurted from his knuckles. He didn't feel the pain, all he could feel was depression taking a tight hold on his mind and body. Mokuba came out of the waiting room and stepped in front of Seto.

"We can go and see her. Let's go." Seto turned to Mokuba and saw the sadness in his little brother's eyes too. They walked down the ICU hallway and saw her room. Seto paused before walking through the doorway. Each step inside seemed to rip his heart out. When he finally caught sight of his beloved, he couldn't help but weep. She had tubes running all over her body and wires criss-crossed across her chest as she slept. Mokuba sat on the heater and Seto made his way slowly to her bedside. She was paler than usual and he could see the weakness written on her face. She looked as though she was holding off death as best as she could, but death was winning the fight. Seto knelt down beside her bed and moved the hair from her face.

"Kisara, can you hear me?" She made no motion to even pretend that she could hear him. So he pressed on. "I'm sorry for letting this happen. I'm sorry for everything. I wish I could take all this away, but I can't. We're both human and we have to die at some point. But I don't want you to die. I want to live with you for the rest of my life. I wish we could grow old together and have children. But if you give up, we can't. We won't be able to have a future together. So you have to hold on, for me." He kissed her cold hand and laid his head on the side of the bed. Mokuba walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Let's go bro. We need to get back home." Seto nodded and wiped away a few stray tears. They walked out of the room and went home. Mokuba could see the sadness wrote on Seto's face. When the brothers got home, they went to their rooms and went to bed. Seto thought about Kisara all night and didn't get any sleep. He stayed up all night writing in a journal he kept secretly and watched time go by. The phone rang at 5 in the morning and Seto answered it hoping for good news.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Kaiba?"

"This is Dr. Sinai. I called for Ms. Kisara Baker." Seto closed his eyes. "She died an hour ago."

"Thank you for informing me doctor." They hung up and Seto broke down. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. He wasn't just losing the one thing that had finally made his life worth living. He laid down on the bed and felt nothing. Suddenly that same glowing light he had met before appeared in his room.

"Hello Seto. I see you are crying again." He sat up and blinked.

"Kisara, I thought you were dead."

"I am dead. I just wanted to come by and check on you. How are you, love?"

"Not good. When I found out you had passed on, I went to pieces." Kisara smiled.

"I don't want to fall to pieces. I just want to sit and stare at you. Remember that song? I used to sing it to you too." Seto thought hard and finally remembered. Her voice was so soothing. It could take the pain from the world.

"Why are you leaving me?"

"I have to. I've been called home."

"I want you here with me. Without you, there's nothing left for me." Kisara sat down beside him and looked into his eyes. He melted as he stared at her.

"You got to stay with me for a while in my last life. The same goes for this one. Are you truly not satisfied with me leaving?"

"Not one bit." She giggled and dissapeared. Seto growled and laid down on the bed again. The phone rang again and Seto answered it. It was the doctor.

"Kisara has come back to life. I don't know how, but she said she wants you to take her home. And her vitals are fine again, so I can't argue." Seto hung up before the doctor was finished. He rushed over to the hospital and ran to Kisara's room. She was sitting up on the bed.

"Seto. You came for me. I didn't think you would." He strode over to her and kissed her softly.

"You should have known better. I love you Kisara, and I always will. I'm so happy to have you here." They embraced and went home. Mokuba was waiting for them at the front door.

"Welcome home Sara." Kisara looked at Mokuba strangely.

"It's your new nickname from me." She laughed and they all went inside. Seto could be no happier if he tried.

_So, Seto got his girl. I actually thought about letting her die, but that's no fun. So, let me know if you guys want an epilogue or sequel or whatever. Leave some love!_


	13. Epilogue

If We Fall In Love

Epilogue

_Dear fans, thank you so much for giving me all the support I've ever needed on this story. I couldn't have done it without you guys. Also, thank you for being patient. I know sometimes I've been late or fell behind on my work, but I've came through however late. So I thank you for being loyal && supporting fans. And with saying that, here's the last chapter dedicated to you, my wonderful readers. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I have writing it. _

Seto walked downstairs, yawning and stretching. He stayed tired all the time, but that was how life was sometimes. Mokuba lay asleep on the couch as Seto quietly walked into the kitchen. The light above the stove was still on from earlier. The handsome CEO smiled at this sight. He thought of his Kisara and lost all track of thought for a few minutes. The only factor that brought Seto out of his reverie was the sound of Mokuba sleep-talking. Seto let out a small sigh and opened the fridge, searching for his 'liquid love.' "Aha, found you, sweet." Seto swiveled the amber drink and took a sip. "Still fresh as ever."

"What are you doing?" Silver-blonde hair swished around the corner. Sky blue eyes met cobalt and Seto closed the fridge door. "Don't tell me you're drinking again." Seto turned the bottle upside down and drained what was left.

"Sorry hun. I just wanted a taste."

"You drained the bottle though, honey." Kisara put his arm around her shoulder and drug him upstairs.

"You know you don't have to lug me up here. I'm completely sober."

"For now, I had to drag you away from that horrible liquid friend of your's." Seto smiled. She was always so funny even when she was trying to be serious.

"How do you care so much Sara?"

"I have a big heart and patience. I suppose that's the only way." Kisara put Seto on the edge of the bed and went over to her mirror. She started to brush her hair and Seto watched her. She seemed bothered by something.

"Kisara, what are you hiding from me?" He saw her tense up. Those beautiful sky blue eyes changed to gray and Seto knew she would tell him... all in due time. She took a shuddering breath and sat beside Seto.

"You know how I said I was afraid of becoming pregnant?" Seto knew what was coming next, just not how to handle the tears that would fall. "Well, we're having a baby. So ready or not, strap in for the ride." Seto let the tears fall softly on the bedsheet. And all this time, he had been drinking away his life while his lover was carrying their child. Seto knew he had to take charge of his life as of now. He was going to be a father and he best start acting like one. So he took care of Kisara over the next nine months as she grew and changed with time and pregnancy. They shared tears, smiles and laughter. Kisara had spells though where Seto didn't know what to do. Like for instance, Kisara yelped out in pain one night in her fifth month as the baby kicked her hard. It was one in the morning and Seto jumped out of his sleep, frightened by the sound of Kisara's scream. There were many nights like this up until the ninth month. Kisara had grown weak and Seto had to do pretty much everything for her. He hired two more maids and took care of Kisara's every whim. He wouldn't let her lift a finger without his approval. Finally the time came for birth, and Kisara found herself worrying over everything.

"But what if..."

"For the thousandth time Kisara love, everything will be fine. Just let me know when your water breaks and we'll be off to the hospital. I'll be there for moral support the whole time, okay?" He drew out the last word. Kisara stared into his eyes and he could see the worry and pain shining from them. Seto gave her a silent and gentle kiss and she smiled a little. "That's my girl." Seto started to walk out of the room when he heard Kisara gasp and water hit the floor.

"IT'S TIME!" Seto pressed the button on his sleeve and his servants knew what to do. They came running and took Kisara to the limo. Seto kissed her cheek as she breathed heavily.

"I'll be there as fast as I can, okay? I have something I have to do. I love you, Sara." Kisara grinned as best as she could and got in the limo.

"I love you too, Ice Prince." She blew an innocent kiss toward Seto and his servants rushed her off to the hospital. He ran up to their room and got the birthday gift for their daughter and ran down to his Ferrari. Seto shot off for town and found Kisara already in the labor room. The doctor was looking at his clipboard and glancing back at Kisara every now and again. Seto walked over to his love and she sighed in relief. "What kept you?"

"Just something for the baby." And with that, Seto brought out the necklace he had engraved for their daughter. Kisara gently took the necklace from Seto's hands and read the inscription:

_Our dearest daughter,  
Welcome to the world. We love you so much && will never let you down. If you ever need anything, just call on one of us. Just remember that you will always be loved && cherished.  
Your Mother && Father,  
Kisara && Seto Kaiba_

Kisara handed the necklace back to Seto and felt the contractions coming on. She let out a horrible scream as the pain took over her body. Seto could only hold her hand, and somehow imagine the pain his beloved was going through. The doctor came in and did his job while Seto watched Kisara's face contort from anger to frustration to sadness. Birth seemed like a deathly decision from the way she was acting. At long last, the birthing came to an end. Kisara let out one last ear-shattering scream and fell silent. Seto watched as the doctor smacked the baby gently and it came to life. The baby started to scream and whine and the doctors took it to another room. Seto smiled and shook Kisara slightly. "Honey, our baby has arrived!" But Kisara didn't move. Seto gasped and ran out of the hospital room. "Why? This was our first child. She was supposed to live and we were supposed to be a family. Why, God?" Something glittered and beconed Seto to come forward. It was Kisara's spirit, holding a baby.

"Hello, love. Why are you crying out to Master?"

"Because you're gone. I can't take care of a baby without you. You made my life worth living. Why did you have to go?" Seto broke down and Kisara touched his face. Her hand was warm and gentle.

"My Ice Prince... worry not. I am not dead, merely on the verge of death. Did you ever wonder why I was so hesistant to get pregnant?" Kisara sat down and rocked the baby in her arms. "I was not meant to bear a child. I am too weak. That's why I rock on the verge of death right now. But God is debating right now whether to keep me or not." Seto put his arm around her and felt that she was solid.

"I would beg him if I could to keep you with me, if only for a little while." Seto sniffed and listened to the air. There seemed to be music coming from somewhere. A flute perhaps... Kisara started to hum and Seto knew the song. It was the love song from Titanic, her favorite movie. Kisara closed her eyes and listened to the music. She smiled and kissed Seto on the cheek.

"I have to go for now, sweet. Look for me..." Her voice faded and she disappeared. Seto continued to let the tears fall and stared into the open. He walked back into the hallway where Kisara's room awaited him and he took a deep breath.

"Time to face the truth..." Seto walked into the room and saw Kisara sitting up. She was holding the baby and smiling.

"What truth will you be facing today, Seto?" Seto ran to his love and child, knowing that God had heard his unspoken prayers.

"Nothing, I'll explain later. Kisara, have you decided on a name for our baby?"

"Why no, I haven't." Kisara seemed surprised.

"Can we name her 'Faith'?" Seto looked so much like a puppy begging.

"Very well. Our child shall be named 'Faith' for the faith in our marriage and my savior." The family looked so happy to anyone who was there to witness this sight.

_The End_


End file.
